Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of recovering carbon dioxide and recovery apparatus of carbon dioxide to return a clean gas into the air by separating and recovering carbon dioxide from a gas containing carbon dioxide such as a combustion gas.
Description of the Related Art
A large amount of fuel such as coal, heavy oil and extra heavy oil is used in facilities such as thermal power stations, ironworks and boilers. In regard to sulfur oxide, nitrogen oxide and carbon dioxide discharged by burning of the fuel, quantitative/concentration restriction on emissions has been required from the viewpoint of prevention of air pollution and global environmental protection. In recent years, carbon dioxide has been viewed as a problem as is a major contributor to global warming, and moves to suppress carbon dioxide emissions have been active worldwide. Therefore, various kinds of research have been vigorously conducted in order to enable recovery/storage of carbon dioxide from a combustion exhaust gas or a process exhaust gas instead of emitting carbon dioxide in the air. For example, a PSA (pressure swing adsorption) method, a membrane separation concentration method, and a chemical absorption technique using reaction absorption with a basic compound have been known as a method of recovering carbon dioxide.
In the chemical absorption technique, a basic compound that typically belongs to alkanolamines is mainly used as an absorbent, and the absorbing liquid is circulated in the treatment process thereof, generally, with use of an aqueous solution containing the absorbent as the absorbing liquid, by alternately repeating an absorption step of causing the absorbing liquid to absorb carbon dioxide contained in the gas and a regeneration step of regenerating the absorbing liquid by causing the absorbing liquid to release the absorbed carbon dioxide (see, for example, Publication Document 1 described below). Heating for the release of carbon dioxide is needed in the regeneration step, and it becomes important to reduce energy required for heating/cooling for the regeneration, in order to reduce the operation cost of carbon dioxide recovery.
As disclosed in Publication Document 1, a high-temperature absorbing liquid from which carbon dioxide has been discharged (lean solution) in the regenerating step is subjected to heat exchange with an absorbing liquid in which carbon dioxide has been absorbed (rich solution) in the absorbing step. In this way, thermal energy is possibly recovered to reuse in the regenerating step.
In order to reduce the energy required for recovering carbon dioxide from the absorbing liquid, according to Publication Document 2 listed below, the following is used for heating the absorbing liquid: residual heat of steam-condensed water generated from a regenerating heater for pulling out the absorbing liquid in the regenerating step and then subjecting the absorbing liquid to heat exchange with high-temperature steam. Furthermore, Publication Document 3 listed below states that, in order to promote the discharge of absorbed carbon dioxide, a stripping gas is introduced to be accompanied with carbon dioxide. Moreover, Publication Document 4 listed below states that two regeneration towers in each of which the absorbing liquid is heated to a high temperature or a low temperature are used and the absorbing liquid regenerated at the low temperature is supplied to a middle stage of an absorption column, thereby reducing energy required for heating.